wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Swiftsun
Swiftsun belongs to Peak! Do not steal, edit, or copy. Ask me if you want to use her in anything. Thank you! | Modern-Futuristic | Female | 18 | Ice/Tempest | Racer/Graffiti Artist | -- -- A P P E A R A N C E - Very IceWing-like build except for her height - Bright, snow-white scales with lava-colored transitional scales and wing stripes - Some of the scales around her eyes, horns, knuckles, and shoulders have natural black outlines - White-silver IceWing mane and tail spikes, though not as thick as a purebred IceWing - Dark blue eyes; brown fleck on the bottom right of her left iris - TempestWing-sized wings - Front claws covered in spray paint - Miniscule Zero Hopes tattoo on the corner of her left jaw - Big rose tattoo on the underside of her right wing -- A B I L I T I E S - Good at flying, though she still has a lot to learn - Very artistic and good at calligraphy - Better-than-average-but-not-great claw-to-claw combat skills - Very weak storm sense; can sense (weak) electrical currents but only when they're close to her -- P E R S O N A L I T Y '' - Extremely extroverted; can be obnoxious - Has a '''huge' creative streak - Big rivalry Lightspeed - Very conservative when it comes to money, though she'll splurge on spray paint - Talks big but actually hates confrontation; most of the time she hopes she'll scare off others by being big and loud - Always excited to get tattoos and about street art - Street-smart and full of dumb trivia - Cares deeply about her mother and teammates - Hardworking and straightforward, doesn't know how to not be honest when she's talking - Gets angry easily -- H I S T O R Y - Mother was an IceWing, father was a TempestWing - Hatched in Nova Zephyr, a town near the shoulder of Pyrrhia - They got a divorce when she was 6 or 7 - Mother started working two jobs to keep them afloat, so she was never home often - Pretty good in school, grades were slightly above average (like straight B's and a C) but nothing special - Started hanging around some of the tattoo parlors around her mom's work after school; one of the owners let the dragonets graffiti his outer wall of AestheticTM purposes - Discovered she was really good at it; went to the outer parts of Nova Zephyr and watched impromptu racing competitions - Entered in one and didn't do too shabby; decided to focus on art and racing for her future - She and her mom tried to save up enough money for her to go to college, but they didn't have enough; her mom gave her the money they'd saved so she could move out - Flew to the W.A.A. qualifying entrance meet and competed to join Zero Hopes; was one second away from not qualifying but managed to pull through - Currently the youngest and newest member of the team -- R E L A T I O N S H I P S Family Mother: Father: Zero Hopes Anabatic: Lightspeed: Agadir: Bateleur: Hypaethral: Empyrean: Omnicloud: -- T R I V I A * Was one of my first OC's Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:TempestWings Category:IceWings Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Occupation (Athlete)